


The Witch & The Soldier

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The two heroes have been tiptoeing around each other and maybe with a little encouragement get their happily ever after.





	The Witch & The Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Kari’s MCU January Quickie Challenge @until-theend-oftheline // Marvel Fluff Bingo @marvelfluffbingo
> 
> MCU January Quickie Prompt: The lovely aesthetic created by Kari! 
> 
> Square Filled: Fluff Bingo – Movie Night
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    If two people had no reason to believe good things happen you’d need to look no further than Bucky Barnes or Wanda Maximoff. Not that the others that graced the hall of Avengers compound didn’t have their own sufferings but both Bucky and Wanda’s could both be traced back to Hydra. It’s what made them a fantastic team on the battlefield. Wanda’s abilities perfectly worked alongside the skills that made Bucky such a dangerous killer.

  But outside the battle and away from the prying eyes of the Avengers you probably wouldn’t recognize either of the heroes. Bucky was still the legal owner of the apartment where he’d grown up. It took about two months but pretty soon the apartment was up to date and ready to be lived in. Although Buck kept his room at the compound the apartment was his safe place. Now it was Wanda’s safe place too.

  They’d stroll down the street first as friends but eventually as so much more. It had been an innocent movie night when they first kissed. Since they both were behind on the cinematic hits of today each Wednesday they’d meet at Bucky’s apartment for a movie night. It had gone on for months with the tension building but never quite reaching the breaking point. Wanda would also stay in the guest room and it never failed that after each movie both would stand behind their bedroom doors praying the other was braver. Thus far neither had ever reached that level of bravery to open the door and seek what they wanted.

   Bucky went to Steve pouring his heart rather embarrassingly over his feelings for Wanda. Steve only smiled that the tables were turned now. Usually, he’d gone to Bucky for advice so this was different. Although things had changed so Steve kept it simple and told Bucky to go with his heart. Meanwhile, Wanda was currently pacing under the rapt attention of Pepper, Maria, and Nat. She’d written out an actual pros and cons list but was systemically debating everything she’d written on the sheet. The three women offered advice and their own suggestions on what they’d do. Their advice was simply to go for it. Life was short and he was hot.

   The following movie night Bucky had chosen  _The Princess Bride_ seeing that it was a mixture of romance and comedy. Wanda’s laugh made Bucky’s chest ache and although they were sitting closer than ever he couldn’t bring himself to take the next step. Instead, he chose to watch her face as that sly smile appeared. Her dimples exaggerating around her mouth with each laugh. Wanda knew Bucky was watching her and it made her feel warm inside. She could also sense his nervousness and he more than once messed with his long hair constantly tucking it behind his ear. They were both so wrapped up in eyeing one another’s movements they missed the face the movie was ending.

   “ _Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure_ ,” Wanda and Bucky both looked up at the exact moment the grandpa began his ending. Bucky hit the pause button was hovering over Wanda before she had a say in the matter. Her legs spread allowing him to move between them pressing closer. Their lips just close enough to touch but not quite there.

  “Bucky? Please,” Wanda’s voice was small and full of need.

  “Are you sure, doll?” Wanda nods and Bucky’s lips touched hers softly. The kiss is slow and passionate as Bucky pulls away both laughing against the other’s lips. It grows more heated and the remote is knocked to the floor the movie resuming its ending.

  “ _This one left them all behind. The End,_ ” the movie ending with the music created a light-hearted magic atmosphere comforted the new lovers. And although it was the end for Wesley and Buttercup for Bucky and Wanda it was only the beginning.


End file.
